Titanic: 100 Year Anniversary: PART II
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: REVISED: When the actors of Titanic go on a remade ship called Titanic II on the 100 year anniversary of Titanic's sinking, the actors' all encounter the spirits' of the passengers', in a sad, frightening & tragic way, please read & review, thanks!
1. Introduction

_A/N: I decided to redo this story because I found a more greater, more sentimental, serious and heartfelt idea for the story, so I hope you all like it and review!  
><em>

_~The Actors ~_

_Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack  
><em>

_April 14, 2012:_

* * *

><p>As all the actors: Kate Winslet, David Warner, Leonardo DiCaprio, Billy Zane, Victor Garber, and Ewan Stewart, showed up on a ship, called: The Titanic II, on the 100 year anniversary of Titanic's sinking, they had no idea that the Titanic II was built out of actual parts of the wrecked ship that had been for years under the ocean floor. As the actors were joined by Titanic film director, James Cameron and a tour guide leader of the Titanic II ship, they were taken through, or guided through several areas of the ship, from the staterooms, to the first class dining room, to the outside deck, all that were recreated to look exactly like the original ship, with some artifacts in each of the staterooms, dining room, etc, that were from the actual wreckage. The actors, along with James Cameron agreed to spend the night on the remade cruise ship and the next day, the cast along with SEVERAL members of the paparazzi, were to watch the premiere of Cameron's film, Titanic in 3D, to commemorate and celebrate the 100 year anniversary of the ship's sinking. Little did they know, they would get more than they bargained for staying on the ship, Titanic II.<em><br>_


	2. Kate & Rose: I See You, Do You See Me?

_~ Kate/Rose: I See You, Do You See Me? ~_

Theme Song: "Ocean of Memories" ~ Titanic Soundtrack

As the actors got settled into each of their staterooms for the day, it was turning into evening, after all, they had boarded the ship when it was around one in the afternoon anyway. As Kate was in her room, taking a few clothes out of her mini duffel bag, she was chatting away on her cell phone.

"Oh my God, absolutely, Viola." Kate said with a smile, while pulling a pair of jeans out of her bag. "Oh yeah, I totally believe you should have won the Oscar, you so deserved it but hey, there's always next year, eh?"

Kate laughed and at that moment, she heard a door slam. Kate quickly turned and looked behind her in the room, with an eyebrow raised. She saw no one in the room but her.

"Hello? Anyone in here with me?" Kate said aloud, in her British accent.

Kate's response received no response. She turned back to looking into her duffel bag.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I heard a slam or something." Kate said to Viola on the other end of the cell phone. "Yeah, its probably just ship noise or something. I mean, well it IS kinda irky, this ship is filled with stuff from the original wreckage, so that makes it kinda-jumpy for me."

Kate laughed heartily.

* * *

><p>Rose had slammed the door of the stateroom on the ship she thought was the Titanic, after all, it looked exactly like the Titanic, so it had to be right? At least she thought it was. She began pacing the room angrily. She was frustrated. She was dead and had came back to where she thought was the Titanic, to reunite with Jack after so many years and decades and now she couldn't find him, all she could find was-everyone else that had been on Titanic: Thomas Andrews, Officer Murdoch, Officer Lowe, Officer Lighttoller and Caledon Hockley, her former, abusive fiancee, but she couldn't find Jack, and not being able to find Jack even in death was like hell to her. Rose stopped in her tracks as she saw who was standing in the stateroom with her. There was a tall, white, beautiful woman standing by the bed, talking on a cell phone. The woman had pretty, blond hair that was in a ponytail, and was wearing a black mini skirt and a black halter top. The woman looked somewhat like Rose, but didn't look enough like Rose, because Rose had red hair. Rose looked at the woman with a frown. Rose walked over to the woman and stood beside her at the bed.<p>

"Excuse me, WHO are you?" Rose asked. "And how did you get in my room?"

Rose was perplexed when it seemed that Kate didn't answer her, in fact, Kate seemed to act like she couldn't even see Rose. Rose frowned deeper. Was this woman just being rude or was she deaf?

"Excuse me, WHAT are you doing in my room?" Rose asked in a more colder, harsher tone.

Kate continued talking away on the cell phone, while now sitting on the bed, and slipping off her skirt and putting on a pair of jeans, totally ignoring Rose and acting as if she couldn't see Rose. Rose sucked her teeth and shook her head and reached out and shook Kate and...

Kate immediately gasped loudly as she was shook and pushed lightly on her side, on the bed. Kate immediately jumped up off the bed and looked around the room wildly.

"What's wrong Kate?" Viola asked on the other end of the line. "What you think you saw this time?"

Kate shook her head, while looking all around the room with widened eyes.

"No, its not what I saw, its what I just felt." Kate said in a low, tone. 'I felt someone touch me or-or shake me or something."

"What? Well aren't you in the room by yourself?" Viola asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes!" Kate said frantically. "I know, right? So who the hell just shook me!"

Kate could hear Viola sucking her teeth and laughing on the other end of the line. Kate frowned angrily.

"I'm NOT lying or-or making this up, Viola!" Kate said in an almost loud tone. "I know what I felt! I-I felt someone shake me...

As Rose looked at Kate with anger, a huge, black portal opened up behind Rose.

"HELLO?" Rose yelled, while staring at Kate. "If you don't leave, I'll call security!"

Immediately, Rose turned around and saw the black portal behind her. Her face held ultimate fear and horror. She began backing up quickly, while shaking her head repeatedly.

"Oh-oh no, oh no, no not again!" Rose said with horror, while staring at the black portal with tears clouding her eyes. "I don't want to go through the sinking again, no! NO!"

Immediately the black portal began sucking Rose towards it quickly. Rose screamed with horror.

"No! No! No not again!" Rose yelled with horror, while being sucked through the portal. "I don't wanna go through Jack dying and the sinking again, please no! No! Mr. Andrews! Officer Murdoch! Someone! No!"

Rose looked at Kate with crying, fearful eyes as she was being sucked through the portal.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" Rose yelled through fearful tears. "They're trying to make me relive it! HELP ME!"

As Rose yelled loudly with horror, she was immediately sucked away into the portal, with the black portal and Rose vanishing into thin air...

Kate jumped back towards the wall, her eyes widened with more horror as she gasped again loudly.

"Holy shit, I just heard a scream!" Kate said in a shocked tone.

Viola laughed.

"You what girl?" Viola asked on the other end of the line.

"I-I just heard a scream, a loud echoing scream in the room, and then someone was yelling um-help me! I HEARD it! But-but no one's in here but me!" Kate said in an almost loud, shocked voice.

"Kate, relax, you're on a ship that's made from some of the wreckage or-whatever, its just nerves, that's all." Viola replied on the other end of the line. "Its nothing but nerves, there's nothing in there."

Kate shook her head silently, as if Viola could see her doing so.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe it is just nerves." Kate said in a low voice, as she continued surveying the room with her widened with shock and slightly filled with fear eyes.

Of course, Kate didn't actually believe it was her nerves, what if something **WAS** in that room with her? Something or maybe even someone whom she couldn't see? What if someone or something was in that room, trying to make contact with her? But who was the something or someone? And why were they trying to make contact?


	3. Victor Garber & Thomas Andrews

_~ Victor Garber/Thomas Andrews: "Nearer My God To Thee" ~_

Theme Song: "Nearer My God To Thee" ~ Titanic Extended Motion Picture Soundtrack

Victor Garber had just finished checking out his stateroom and was going downstairs to the dining room, to get him a soda or something. He had been quite thirsty after spending three hours on a plane from L.A. to New York. As he walked down the stairs of the first class dining room, with his ipod on, his earbuds in his ears, listening to a song from the band Coldplay. He stopped in his sights at what he was seeing in the dining room. The dining room was set up just like a scene from the movie Titanic, with first class patrons, all dressed up in 1912 attire and walking to and from, back and forth in the dining room, people were standing around with life jackets on, chatting, while soft violin music was playing from a nearby band, it was as if he had stepped foot back into 1912 on the Titanic during dinner time in first class. Victor looked with a confused stare.

"What the HELL is going on?" Victor said under his breath as he stared at the dining room FULL of people standing around with life jackets on.

Then Victor's eyes grew wider as he saw who was walking past him. It was a tall, somewhat slender man, with pretty, silky black hair with bits of gray in it. He had a life jacket on and he held a look that was FILLED with worry, fear and sadness. Victor recognized him immediately, course Victor did, it was shipbuilder, Thomas Andrews, Victor portrayed him in the movie, Titanic, so of course Victor recognized him.

"What-what the hell?" Victor said as he stared at Thomas Andrews, walking past him...

Andrews walked past the people in the dining room, his mind racing with thoughts, his eyes wet with tears. He was reliving the same situation he JUST went through thirty minutes ago: him walking through the first class dining room, then him on the deck, telling Officer Lighttoller to fill the boats up more, then him running into Jack and Rose and him giving Rose a life jacket and then his awful, painful death, drowning under below freezing waters. It was the same situation he relived over and over and over and over and over again, and he had no idea why he was reliving the same situation repeatedly but he was. He stopped as he got to the stairway of the dining room. There was a man standing in front of him, the man looked like Andrews did, except the man had on blue jeans, a black jean jacket and a black tee-shirt underneath and had some small black device in his hands, that had wires sticking out of it, that was sticking into each of the man's ears. Andrews looked at the man with a frown, as light tears he had previously had in his eyes, began to stream. The man Andrews was staring at was Victor Garber...

Victor looked at Andrews with an eyebrow raised. Was this really happening? Could Mr. Andrews see him? And was he actually seeing Mr. Thomas Andrews? Victor sighed briefly and took steps down further towards Andrews and cleared his throat to speak.

"Uh-um, can-can you see me?" Victor asked in a slightly unsure voice.

Victor then looked down and laughed. This was silly, it had to have been Victor's imagination, no way was he seeing Thomas Andrews, Thomas Andrews was dead-right?

Andrews stared at Victor with confusion.

"I-I can see you, who are you?" Andrews said in a low, echoing, wavy, ghost like voice.

Victor gasped slightly and raised his eyebrows in surprise. This WASN'T his imagination, he was REALLY staring at Thomas Andrews.

"I-well, I'm Victor Garber," Victor began, "I'm an acto-you're Thomas Andrews, but-how-what are you doing here, you're supposed to be dead."

Andrews looked down and frowned.

"I know, I am, but I-I can't seem to find my way out of this-repeating loop." Andrews said in a low, echoing, wavy voice. "I-I'm trying to find my way to where I belong but I keep being repeated to do the same thing over and over. I don't know how to stop it."

Victor frowned with confusion.

"The same thing over and over?" Victor asked. "What do you mean?"

Andrews looked at Victor and shrugged slightly.

"Yes, the same thing, I-I keep repeating my death, my events leading to my death over and over and over." Andrews replied sadly.

Andrews then looked down and frowned deeply with sadness. It was a sadness that was etched all over Andrew's face.

"I've relived it almost a hundred or a million times now." Andrews said with a now tearful, echoing, wavy voice."Its like I'm in hell or something, I'm being forced to relive the same thing over and over and I'm just trying to get to where my spirit can rest-home."

Victor stared in confusion at Andrews for a moment, then he thought. He knew what Andrews was talking about, he knew exactly, how he knew? Well come on, Victor Garber had ALWAYS been a smart, intelligent man, of course he knew, was there anything Victor didn't know about?

"Home-meaning Titanic?" Victor asked with a slight nod. "You're not in-hell, its just-well, it seems to me like a case where, your spirit won't rest until it's sent to the ship you died on, thus-well, thus you're reliving the moments leading to your death repeatedly."

Andrews stared at Victor with a slightly confused stare.

"Yes, how did you know?" Andrews asked in a low voice.

Victor sighed and nodded.

"I just did, call it intuition." Victor said.

Andrews sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes at the floor, as an expression of hurt and sadness flashed on his face.

"I-I just want to go home." Andrews said in a low, tearful voice. "I keep reliving the events and each time, its scarier than the first and I just want to go home. This is becoming frightening to me."

Andrews frowned again as he broke into light tears and Victor looked at him with complete sympathy.

"Oh Mr. Andrews, don't cry, alright, um-um-" Victor said, trying to think of what to do.

How COULD he handle a situation like that? After all, Andrews was a spirit, Victor was flesh and blood, how could Victor deal with this? What was he supposed to do? Now THIS was where Victor was clueless at.

Before Victor and Andrews could say another word, a large, thick gush of water came GUSHING into the dining room from out of nowhere, COMPLETELY over flooding the dining room and everyone in it-except for Victor Garber. and immediately the water over flooded Andrews, sweeping him away. Victor gasped loudly with a look of complete shock as Andrews yelled out loudly in fear and horror.

"Mr. Andrews!" Victor yelled.

"Help me! Its happening again!" Andrews yelled as the large water began magically sweeping back out the dining room with Andrews engulfed and over flooded deep within it."No! No! Help me!"

Victor quickly ran after Andrews and grabbed a hold of his hand tightly, despite the water engulfing Andrews, trying to carry him back with it, out the dining room.

"Don't let go of my hand!" Victor yelled loudly.

However, Andrews' hand was slipping from Victor's, mostly because Andrews's hand was wet, but also because the water was gushing back and forth over top of Andrews, trying to carry him away.

"I'm slipping! Help me!" Andrews yelled frantically.

With a quick second, Andrews was gushed away with the large water out the dining room as he yelled loudly in horror, instantly the water and Andrews disappeared without a trace. Victor quickly stood up and looked all around the NOW empty dining room wildly. What happened to the dining room being full of people? Where did they all go? Where did Mr. Andrews go? Victor looked down at his clothes and saw they were fully dry, how could that be? Did he just imagine what had happened with him and Mr. Andrews?

"Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews, where are you!" Victor yelled while looking around the room wildly.

Victor wasn't sure what was going on, or where Andrews had went but one thing he WAS sure of, Thomas Andrews's spirit was trapped in some sort of repeating torment, and unless someone helped Andrews, Andrews' spirit was destined to be trapped-FOREVER... 


	4. Billy & David & Lovejoy & Caledon

~ David & Billy & Cal & Lovejoy: The Meeting ~

David and Billy were on the deck of Billy's stateroom, and as Billy was flipping through Inquire Magazine, David was flipping through People Magazine, while drinking a glass of wine. Billy scoffed and smiled.

"Can you believe this?" Billy said with a smile while looking at his magazine. "Now they're trying to say Whitney Houston died of her continued drug abuse."

David laughed and frowned with a confused stare.

"What?" David said with a laugh.

"I know, right?" Billy said with an eyebrow raised. "How do they know that? Hmm? The press, they make up stuff, that's why I keep my life private. They'll never know about me, my daughter or my girlfriend."

David nodded with a brief laugh.

"I hear you on that," David said. "The press are like rabid alligators, looking for their next kill."

"Mmmhmm, and they feed off of lies and old outdated rumors." Billy said with a shake of his head. "They're annoying if not always despicable."...

As Cal angrily walked into what he thought was his stateroom, he was ENRAGED, and as Lovejoy walked in behind him, Cal began pacing back and forth.

"You really need to calm down, Cal." Lovejoy said in a low voice.

Cal looked at him with anger and a raised eyebrow.

"Calm down, calm down? I keep going through the same-DEATH over and over!" Cal yelled angrily. "First its Rose spitting in my face, then its me getting away in a lifeboat, then its me on Carpathia and then its skipped all the way to me putting a pistol in my mouth and killing myself, and it keeps repeating over and over. I-I'm so-confused! WHY is this happening!"

Lovejoy sighed, frowned and shook his head.

"I-I don't know, it keeps happening to me too, Cal." Lovejoy said as he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed in the room. "I keep reliving, standing on the deck of Titanic, right before its about to split in half, and then its the long fall down into the middle of the ship and being electrocuted repeatedly. With each time I repeat it being more-"

"More horrifying and frightening and scary than the last?" Billy interrupted as he stared at Lovejoy with a serious look.

Lovejoy looked at Cal and nodded seriously.

"Yes, I-I guess-maybe we're in hell or some sort of limbo, where we're stuck in between." Lovejoy said.

Cal raised an eyebrow and looked away from Lovejoy. The thought of Cal being in hell or some sort of frightening type of 'stuck in the middle' type limbo scared Cal. What if his spirit was trapped or doomed to repeat the horrifying tragic events of his life repeatedly forever? Cal quickly stood up and shook his head angrily.

"NO!" Cal yelled angrily. "We have to find out what's going on and why. This-this can't be hell. I'm too good of a person to be in hell. No, we-we just have to find out how to get to the ship, where we belong."

Cal sighed and briefly closed his eyes.

"Its the only way I can get rest is unless I get to the place where my spirit belongs." Cal said in a low voice.

Lovejoy nodded and looked up at Cal.

"Yes, I suppose that's true for the both of us, but how do we get there? How do we get to where we can finally be at rest and stop-roaming around?"

Cal shrugged slightly.

"I-I don't know." Cal replied...

As Billy and David sat on the deck, continuing to read their magazines, they heard a LOUD crash, a crash which made both Billy and David jump.

"Shit, what the hell was that!" David said as he sat up in his chair.

Billy looked back in the direction of his stateroom with curiosity.

"I don't know, sounds like something crashed." Billy said before getting up and walking into the room.

David followed Billy inside as well.

As they both walked in the room, Billy gasped and jumped back at what he had just seen. Vanishing away into one of the walls in the room, was a transparent Cal and Lovejoy. Oh yes, Billy saw the two of them vanish away into one of the walls of the room as soon as he walked in.

"HOLY SHIT! DAVID, DID YOU SEE THAT!" Billy yelled with shocked eyes.

David frowned at Billy with confusion.

"Ummmm, see what?" David asked.

"Them-I-I saw-"

Billy stopped and then looked down with a frown. No, how could he have seen Cal and Lovejoy, when they weren't real passengers of Titanic? They were only fabricated characters of James Cameron's, but Billy saw them, he just KNEW he did.

"David I-I don't know, maybe I'm tired," Billy began, "but I could have sworn-SWORN I saw the characters we portrayed in Titanic, just-just vanish into a wall in here."

David looked at Billy with a "what the hell are you talking about?" look and laughed.

"Yeah, um ok, go lie down and sleep Billy, seriously." David said with a laugh.

Billy sucked his teeth and frowned.

"I'm NOT making it up David!" Billy yelled. "I saw them, they were-except they looked like ghosts but I saw them!"

"Come onnnn, COME ON Billy, what?" David said with a laugh and then a smile. "How could you have seen them? They're not real."

David sighed and laughed as he walked to the door of the room.

"Look, I'm going to find the bar on this ship and get me a drink, get some rest and I'll see you later, ok?" David said before walking out the room.

Billy frowned more as he looked all around the room. Was David right? Did Billy just imagine seeing Lovejoy and Cal out of tiredness? Billy wasn't sure, but he was going to take David's advice and lie down and get some shut eye, because Billy was feeling quite tired. As he lied down across his bed, he fell asleep in seconds...

It was an hour and a half when Billy opened his eyes, as he slowly opened his bright, green eyes, the first vision he saw was Cal and Lovejoy staring down at him intensely.

"Look, he's waking up, now what?" Lovejoy asked Cal.

Cal shrugged while continuously staring at Billy.

"I don't know, I say we should shoot him for breaking into my room." Cal said with a brief smirk.

"Yeah, how are we going to do that? With what? We're dead, Cal." Lovejoy said.

Cal looked at Lovejoy with eyebrows raised.

"Oh that's right." Cal replied.

Billy yelled loudly as he quickly sat up and jumped up off the bed and away from Cal and Lovejoy in a bit of disbelief. Billy stared at them with complete disbelief.

"How-how-where-how?" Billy managed to get out.

"I think we should be asking YOU that question." Cal said coldly. "Are you the one that keeps sending us through these repeated Twilight Zone occurrences?"

Billy frowned with confusion and slightly shook his head.

"WHAT? How did you get in here! More so, how-how do you two even exist!" Billy yelled with shock.

"WE DON'T, we're dead." Lovejoy snapped with a roll of his eyes. "However, we still keep reliving our deaths, its annoying."

"And scary, don't forget scary." Cal said with a simple nod. "The last repeated time, I felt like I was in some horrific nightmare."

"Yeah, scary and annoying." Lovejoy added.

Billy looked away and laughed briefly. He began pacing back and forth.

"No, no, see get it together Billy, you're just hallucinating things," Billy said to himself as he began pacing back and forth. "They're not real, they're not there, get a grip."

Cal and Lovejoy looked at Billy with confusion.

"My God, he's talking to himself, the poor man's INSANE." Cal said with a brief, cold laugh.

"Reminds me of Dawson." Lovejoy said with a smirk.

"Ugh, Dawson, a reminder of all that I'm not and all that I lost." Cal said bitterly and with a bit of sadness.

"You know he kind of looks just like you, Cal." Lovejoy said.

Cal looked at Billy as Billy continued pacing and talking to himself silently and Cal smiled briefly.

"He does a little, only I'm BETTER looking than this guy." Cal said with a laugh.

Immediately, a large, black portal appeared from out of nowhere behind Cal and Lovejoy, and as if Lovejoy could sense the portal was behind them, Lovejoy spun around quickly and looked at the portal with horror.

"Oh GOD, its back Cal, LOOK!" Lovejoy said as he stared at the portal.

Cal turned and looked at the portal and gasped.

"Oh God, not again, why won't this end!" Cal yelled with horror.

Billy looked up at Cal and Lovejoy and frowned with confusion. What was going on?

Immediately the portal began sucking Cal and Lovejoy towards it. Cal gasped loudly and began wildly looking all around the room for something to hold on to, to prevent from being sucked away. Immediately Cal grabbed hold of the bed, but that wasn't helping much.

"No! No! No! I'm not doing this again! No!" Cal yelled as he was being violently sucked into the portal.

Billy looked at Cal and Lovejoy with shock as Lovejoy disappeared within the portal and Cal was barely holding onto the bed for dear life.

"No! Help me! Help me damn it, don't just stand there!" Cal yelled frantically.

Billy quickly ran over to Cal and grabbed his arm and looked with shock at Cal's arm. Billy couldn't believe this, he WASN'T imagining this! Caledon Hockley WAS REAL! Billy tried to hold on to Cal's arm as much as he could, but as Billy tried to pull Cal towards him and away from the portal, the pull of the portal became stronger and it sucked Cal away and into the portal, with the portal and Cal vanishing into thin air immediately. Billy quickly gasped and looked with utter shock. What in hell just happened? Billy looked all around the room wildly but didn't see Cal nor Lovejoy anywhere in sight. What the hell just happened to Billy? What did he just experience?


	5. Ewan Stewart & Officer Murdoch

_~ Ewan/Officer Murdoch: Eternal Father, Strong to Save ~_

_Theme Song: "Eternal Father, Strong to Save" ~ Ghosts of The Abyss Soundtrack_

As Ewan was taking a walk out on the deck of the ship, with a soda in hand, he was enjoying the nice breeze that was brushing past him. It was April in New York, where the ship was sailing, but it was a surprisingly ninety degrees. As Ewan stopped by the railing on the deck and stared out at the beautiful, calm, blue ocean, he felt a calm, a peace, but within seconds that all went away, as the daylight that had surrounded him on deck quickly switched to night in a matter of seconds. Suddenly the deck that was empty of people, all except him, was now SURROUNDED by people-Titanic passengers, running to and from, screaming, crying, there were officer everywhere trying to get people onto boats that were being lowered down from the ship. Ewan looked all around him wildly with shocked and confused eyes.

"What the HELL is going on here?" Ewan said under his breath as he looked all around him wildly at the TONS of people that were now on the deck.

The deck of the ship looked like a scene from the movie Titanic, the scene where the officers of the ship were trying to get people onto boats as the ship was sinking. Then Ewan saw him, he actually saw him. Ewan saw Officer Will Murdoch standing in front of a crowd of people, looking at the crowd and at his other fellow officers standing a few feet away from him, with tears. Ewan could actually _**FEEL**_ Murdoch's fear, his guilt, his every emotion at that very moment. Ewan's eyes widened with shock at seeing Murdoch.

"Oh my bloody hell, its him, Officer Murdoch." Ewan said under his breath as he stared at Murdoch with shock.

And for that second, that brief second, Murdoch stared directly at Ewan, with tears clouding his eyes. He stared at Ewan for quite a while, however it wasn't a look of guilt or sorrow, it was a look of fear, of panic, of even horror. It was a look of him pleading for help from Ewan. Immediately Murdoch lifted his gun to his head. Ewan gasped loudly.

"Oh my GOD." Ewan said in a low voice as he stared at Murdoch with horror.

Ewan knew what Murdoch was about to do, Ewan knew because he could **_FEEL_** the emotions of Murdoch running through his own veins at that very moment, he could feel the panic, the horror, the fear. It was an extremely overwhelming feeling for Ewan. And as one of the officers yelled "no Will!" Murdoch quickly pulled the trigger and shot himself dead, his body falling off into the water.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ewan yelled as he quickly leaned over the railing of the deck and looked into the water, but saw nothing.

Quickly and immediately, the night time and the darkness vanished and it was back to being a bright, sunny evening again on the deck, the ship was now empty again of people, and the ship was no longer sinking, everything was back to the way it was before Ewan had even seen anything of Murdoch, Titanic's passengers or Titanic's officers. Ewan stepped back quickly from the railing and looked all around the deck wildly with a look of confusion and horror. Ewan frowned and touched his mouth. He could taste blood in his mouth, but as he touched his tongue, he saw no blood, of course he saw no blood, he could only TASTE blood in his mouth, because it was MURDOCH'S blood, not his. During that moment, Ewan had experienced everything-EVERYTHING that Will Murdoch had experienced just before he shot himself dead. How or why Ewan could experience it, he had no clue, he didn't even have a clue as to why he just had a vision of Murdoch and his death and a vision of the sinking Titanic. Was what he just saw real? And if so, how in the hell could it be real? What had just happened to Ewan?


	6. The Gathering

Kate, Billy, Leo, Ewan, David and James had decided to join Victor downstairs in the dining room that night for a catered dinner by servers that James had hired for the ship. As they all sat around the table, Victor, Billy, Kate and Ewan were discussing the spirit experiences they had earlier, but the conversation was becoming very-riled.

"Oh look, that's BULLSHIT." Leo said with a sigh. "There are NO ghosts on this ship. Look news flash, Titanic was a MOVIE alright. It wasn't real."

Victor looked at Leo with a confused frown.

"It WASN'T real?" Victor asked with a brief smile. "Um, the film was based on the REAL LIFE sinking of a ship called Titanic, Leo."

"Duh," Billy said with a roll of his eyes.

Leo sucked his teeth and frowned.

"I KNOW that," Leo snapped, "but this theory that the spirits are walking around here, haunting us with-visions of how they died, is ridiculous. WHY would they be here?"

James stared at the table with a blank expression.

"Because some of the artifacts from the wreckage are on board this ship." James said in an eerie tone.

Everyone got quiet.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything, mate?" Ewan asked.

Victor shook his head and frowned.

"They're APART of the ship, its like they're connected to the artifacts" Victor said strongly. "The ship that THEY either died on, or was killed on or-or like for Cal and Rose, the ship that impacted their lives greatly, in a way nothing else ever has."

David laughed.

"No but LOOK people, Cal and Rose and Lovejoy and Jack didn't even EXIST in real life, so how could they be on the ship as ghosts?" David said with a laugh.

"Maybe, somehow when we played those characters in the film in 1997, it made them just as much apart of Titanic as it did the real passengers, and somehow the characters we played have transformed into real life spirits, just like the real life passengers of Titanic." Billy said with a shrug. "Simply stated, we brought them to life in 1997 when we portrayed them in the movie."

"WOW." Kate said in a low voice that was almost to a whisper.

Victor looked at all the actors with a worried expression.

"You guys, we need to do something." Victor said with a worried expression. "Mr. Andrews and probably from the way you describe it, Kate and Billy and Ewan, the other spirits too are experiencing something called a residual experience."

James frowned with confusion.

"A what?" James asked.

Victor nodded.

"A residual experience, when a spirit is doomed or trapped to keep repeating the same things over and over and over." Victor said with an eyebrow raised. "I've been researching it online, on my laptop upstairs and from what you all and I describe with seeing the spirits of Cal, Rose, Officer Murdoch and Mr. Andrews, it seems their spirits are trapped on this ship-repeating their deaths over and over, with it being more frightening with each time it repeats."

"My GOD, that sounds horrible, what can we do?" Billy asked.

"See a shrink-all of you." Leo said with a laugh from David.

"Leo, come on." James said with a smirk.

"Oh come on James, this is all bullshit. I-I'm sorry, I just don't believe it." Leo said.

"Well I DO, Leo." Victor said almost coldly. "And what it appears we HAVE to do is set their souls free." Victor said with seriousness. "I mean, Mr. Andrews kept telling me how he just wanted to go home, where his soul could rest and I asked if he meant on Titanic, where he died at and he said yes. You guys, we have to send their spirits back to Titanic, where they belong, or else, they're going to be forever doomed to keep repeating their deaths in violent, frightening ways."

"Well how do we send them back?" Ewan asked with an impatient frown. "I mean bloody HOW do we do it, mate?"

Victor sighed and looked down at the table and slightly shook his head.

"I-I don't know yet," Victor said with a slight frown. "I don't know that at ALL yet, but I do know we have to do something and do something quick, because their spirits are suffering in the afterlife and they're suffering greatly."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. The Second Meeting: Victor & T Andrews

_Theme Song: "Nearer My God To Thee" ~ Titanic Soundtrack_

Victor closed his laptop and sighed as he briefly closed his eyes. He knew exactly what they had to do, to free the spirits that were trapped on the Titanic II ship they were on, but Victor knew that what they had to wasn't going to be easy, in fact, it would be down right heartbreaking for James Cameron, probably. At that moment, Victor saw Andrews, sitting in the corner of the room, he was soaking wet and shivering from being severely cold, his gray silky hair was slicked down to the side of his head and it appeared as if he had been severely crying, because his eyes were really wet and red and puffy. As Victor got up off the bed, he saw Andrews sitting on the floor and jumped a bit with surprise. He wasn't use to seeing spirits just pop up out of nowhere.

"Oh, Mr. Andrews, what, you scared the hell out of me." Victor said with a slight scoff. "You're back, and you're-you're soaking wet."

Andrews looked up at Victor with his wet, crying eyes and frowned with sadness.

"I-I was drowning," Andrews said in a low, tearful, shaky voice. "It-it kept happening over and over and I couldn't get out of the water and-and it was-SO cold."

Andrews looked down at the floor with wide eyes of fear, eyes that were clouded with tears.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do." Andrews continued. "This-this feels like eternal torment or something, but-but why? What did I do wrong?"

Victor frowned and quickly went and knelled down in front of Andrews and touched his shoulder. Victor stared at him with sympathy.

"Oh Mr. Andrews, you're not in eternal torment," Victor said sympathetically. "You did NOTHING wrong. Its just-I-I don't know, somehow your spirit got trapped on here-on this ship with the original artifacts from the ship, but its going to be ok, ok? I'm going to help get you back to Titanic, so your spirit can rest, alright? I promise?"

Andrews looked up at Victor as tears streamed down his cold, wet face.

"You-you will?" Andrews asked in a low tearful, shaky voice. "You will help me, please. I'm-"

Andrews stopped and looked down with a fearful frown.

"I'm scared to keep going through this over and over." Andrews said in a slight whisper.

Victor nodded with a concerned frown.

"I promise." Victor said."For now, come on, lets get you up and into some dry clothes, ok?"

As Victor grabbed Andrews's hand to try to help him up, Andrews immediately vanished into thin air. Victor frowned and looked all around the room.

"Mr. Andrews?" Victor called out as he stood back up to his feet. "Mr. Andrews?"

Victor saw Andrews nowhere in the room, Victor sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and thought quietly. He felt a range of emotions at that moment, but the main one was concern, GRAVE concern and worry for the man he portrayed in the movie, Titanic: Thomas Andrews...


	8. Leo & Jack Dawson

_~ Leo/Jack ~_

_Theme Song: "Ocean of Memories" ~ Titanic Soundtrack_

Leonardo was walking out of his stateroom, on the way to Kate's room, she said she needed to talk to him about something, he was guessing it probably was something about the supposed ghosts that she and the others said were running around the ship. As Leo turned the corner of the hallway, he stopped in his tracks and looked in utter surprise at who he saw pacing back and forth in the hallway. Good GOD, was he hallucinating? Course he was, he had to have been, no way what he was seeing was real. There pacing in front of him was Jack Dawson, young, blond haired, blue eyed Jack Dawson. Leo frowned with confusion as he stared at him, and finally in mid-pace, Jack stopped and looked at Leo with a cold, yet confused stare.

"Holy hell, no more Red Bulls after five, I'm SERIOUS." Leo said to himself as he put his hands to his face and rubbed his face briefly.

"Who are you? And have you seen a woman," Jack asked Leo. "She's tall kinda, red hair, young, her name is Rose Dawson. Please, help me, I can't find her, have you seen her?"

Leo peeked an eye out through his hands he had covering his face and frowned. Immediately Leo took his hands away from his face and looked with shock. Jack Dawson was STILL standing there.

"OH my God." Leo said in a low, stunned tone.

"What!" Jack yelled frantically. "You've seen her!"

Leo took steps back away from Leo quickly and gasped with a look of horror and shock.

"No, no-NO!" Leo yelled. "How-how do you even exist! How-HOW! You're-you're not even-you're not even REAL!"

Jack frowned at Leo angrily.

"I am so real!" Jack yelled angrily. "Look, never mind that, have you SEEN the girl I'm looking for-Rose! I can't find her, as a matter of fact, maybe you can tell me where in hell I AM. I thought I was on the Titanic but I-I died years ago but I-I-I keep reliving my death in the waters of the ocean over and over-and-and I-I keep looking for Rose but I-I-"

Jack stopped and looked away as tears clouded his eyes. Leo looked at Jack with total disbelief. It was as if Leo were looking at a mirror of himself.

"I can't find her, and I-I NEED to find her." Leo said in a lightly tearful voice.

Leo shook his head with a still surprised frown.

"Ok, ok, ok wait a minute, let me see if I have this straight, you're-you're real and you're a - a ghost?" Leo said in a slow, stunned tone of voice.

Jack looked at Leo with an angry expression and eyes clouded with tears. Jack shook his head.

"You're not going to help me, so the hell with you." Jack said angrily before vanishing away into thin air.

Leo stood there staring at the nothingness in front of him with complete shock. What in hell just happened? Could it be? Could it be that Kate, Billy, Victor and Ewan WERE telling the truth? Could it be that the spirits of Titanic WERE trapped on that ship, doomed to keep repeating their tragic deaths over and over again?


	9. The Titanic Plan

Leo had quickly called a meeting that night with Kate, Ewan, David, Billy, Victor and James to tell them about how he saw Jack Dawson, but that wasn't going over fairly well.

"Oh come on, not you too, Leo!" David said with a laugh. "COME ON people! These supposed ghosts are NOT ON here!"

"RIGHT!" Leo yelled. "I-I would have thought the same thing too, had I not seen Jack earlier tonight. I-I'm sorry but I think Victor was right, I think the spirits of Titanic ARE on this ship and maybe they might be in trouble, because Jack said he was looking for Rose and he said how he keeps reliving his death over and over too."

Victor looked at Leo with a serious expression and nodded.

"Another residual-Jack's another residual." Victor said seriously.

"Mmmhmm." Leo said with seriousness which garnered a sigh and a shake of the head from David.

James sighed and shook his head with a frown.

"Ok, well look, we-we obviously have to do something about this." James said with a bit of agitation in his voice."We can't have the ghosts of Titanic running around here tomorrow evening, especially knowing the paparazzi and the press are coming, it will just be a BIG disaster, so-so WHAT can we do?"

Victor looked at James and everyone else with a serious yet slightly nervous expression.

"Well, there is-there is one thing." Victor said with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"Well what IS it?" Billy asked with annoyance. "How can we help these poor souls?"

Victor looked down, sighed, frowned and then looked back up with an eyebrow raised.

_**~ Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_ ~

"We have to sail this ship back to the exact spot that Titanic sunk tomorrow-at the exact time the ship sunk and-we, well we have to sink this ship with the original artifacts from Titanic on it. Then and only then will their spirits will be able to go-home. Their spirits are attached to these artifacts and until these artifacts are returned to Titanic's wreckage under the ocean, their spirits will be-forever tormented."

Victor stared at everyone with close observation, and from the looks on their faces, he knew there would be some great disagreement and heartache about his idea, but Victor knew in order to save the spirits of Titanic, his idea had to be done-or else the spirits would suffer forever...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The Warning

_Kate was standing on the deck of Titanic II, with fellow actors, David, Billy, Leo, Ewan and Victor and film director, James. It was close to being one in the morning, they were all staring out at something incredible on the sea a bit of a distance from their ship. Kate frowned with confusion. _

"_I don't get this!" Kate said with shock in her voice. "How could this be? How could we be looking at the actual Titanic ship when it sank one hundred years ago!"_

_James shook his head and sighed. _

_:"I don't get it either." James replied. "This is creepy, even for me." _

_Kate looked up at the sky and saw nothing but dark, thick fog, as a matter of fact, dark, thick fog surrounded the entire area they were in, no moon, no stars—nothing but thick fog. It was as if they were in another dimension or –The Bermuda Triangle!_

"_I don't get this," Kate said. "Why are we seeing this? Is this apart of the spirits of Titanic that we keep seeing around the ship? Maybe that's why we're seeing this."_

_Leo looked at Kate with an eerie expression, an expression that sent chills down Kate's spine._

"_No, we're seeing it because of ONE reason." Leo said in an eerie tone. "We're going to DIE on this ship Kate!"_

_Kate looked at Leo with a shocked frown. She shook her head slightly at him. _

"_Wh—what?" _

_Leo looked directly into her eyes with the same eerie expression._

"_We're ALL GOING TO DIE on here Kate!" Leo repeated in the same eerie voice. "We took precious artifacts from the original ship and now we're going to DIE HERE!"_

**Immediately**, Kate woke up in bed in her stateroom with a loud gasp, her face and forehead wet with perspiration. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed, the clock read: '4:15'. "4:15"? That was the date the Titanic sank—4/15. Why was Kate seeing the time as the date Titanic sank? Did that mean something? Did the dream she just have mean something? Something bad? The dream she just had reminded her of the dream she had before, of her and her fellow cast mates dying on the actual Titanic in 1912. Was this second dream she just had a dream of warning? As Kate got out of bed, she heard a loud, repeated knock on the door of the room. She walked to the door and opened it. Leo was standing there, looking worried and panicked.

"Leo, what's going on?" Kate asked with a slight yawn.

"Kate get dressed NOW!" Leo said with panic.

Kate frowned deeply and shook her head slightly.

"Wh—what, why, what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"The ship's in trouble, you have to get dressed and meet us on deck now!" Leo said with even more panic.

"WH—What do you mean the ship's in trouble!" Kate said shockingly. "What's going on-"

"This ship's in TROUBLE Kate!" Leo interrupted. "You gotta get dressed now! Come on! Hurry up!" Leo replied.

Kate looked with shock. This was just like her dream, only this time, it WAS no dream, this was real and it was ACTUALLY happening….


	11. The End

Before leaving her stateroom, Leo made Kate pack all her clothes and bring them with her, she had no idea why but she'd soon find out, all Leo told her was that the others had packed their clothes and brought it with them as well.

As Kate and Leo made their way out to the deck where the other actors were, Kate saw the actors looking quite worried and fearful.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Kate asked.

James shook his head and frowned.

"Kate, we have to get off the ship," James said with urgency. "You—you're not going to believe this, but the ship hit an iceberg! Just like on Titanic!"

Kate looked with shock.

"WHAT?" Kate asked shockingly. "HOW?"

"That's what I'd like to know! The iceberg just came out of nowhere!" David said with shock. "NOWHERE!"

Victor sighed and frowned.

"It's the spirits," Victor said in almost a low voice. "They're determined to go home, they WANT to go home. We have to get off this ship and let them go home, guys, NOW."

Billy nodded with seriousness.

"Hey, I'm all for it." Billy said seriously. "You don't have to tell me twice, I say we get the hell off here PRONTO."

"Hey and you guys know what's really creepy?" Leo asked. "We're in the exact area where the Titanic went under water at."

Leo scoffed and shook his head.

"It must be the spirits." Leo added.

"Well I talked to the captain," James said, "he said the boat for us is on the other side, we get on the boat and we call for help from there. The captain's already called the press and canceled the premiere party for tomorrow, and when we get off, he and his crew will get off, so-let's just get the hell out of here, guys."

* * *

><p>As the actors were sailing away in the boat, with the captain of Titanic II and his crew in another boat nearby, they all were floored by what they were seeing on the Titanic II ship that was sinking in front of them.<p>

"Holy hell, would you bloody look at that!" Ewan yelled with shock as he looked at what he was seeing.

"Christ, is this even real?" Leo said as he looked on at the sinking ship.

There on the sinking ship, were THOUSANDS of people, running up and down the deck, screaming loudly, screaming loudly, jumping off the ship and into the water. It was like a scene from the film Titanic.

"It's the spirits of Titanic." Victor said with a slightly hurt tone. "They're recreating the scene of the final moments before the ship went down."

Kate frowned as light tears filled her eyes.

"Wow." Kate said in almost a whisper.

Immediately, as the ship disappeared under the water and out of sight, the screaming and yelling of the people came to an instant halt and instantly the spirits of Jack, Rose, Murdoch and Andrews appeared in the boat with the actors.

"Thank you." Andrews said with a smile, in a wavy, voice as he appeared behind Victor in the boat.

As the actors turned around to see who spoke, James gasped loudly and jumped back with a shocked expression.

"HOLY SHIT, LOOK!" James said shockingly. "Its THEM!"

Victor looked at Andrews and saw the relieved smile on Andrews' face. Victor saw the relieved smile on all the spirit's faces'. Victor nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome, Mr. Andrews." Victor said lightly. "I'm glad you all could find home."

With Andrews giving a quick nod, instantly the spirits all manifested into long, blue rays of light that skyrocketed out of the boat and down into the water out of sight, as Kate stared at the water with complete shock and amazement….

* * *

><p>Immediately, Kate awakened, she sat up in what appeared to be the back seat of a limo. Her face was slightly damp with perspiration. She looked all around her and saw Leonardo DiCaprio, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates, David Warner, Victor Garber and James Cameron sitting all around her.<p>

"You ok there Kate?" Kathy said with a laugh.

Kate looked at everyone with a frown.

"Where—where are we?" Kate asked in a slightly low voice. "Did we get out the water safely?"

Victor and Billy laughed.

"Water?" Victor asked. "Um, Kate, what are you talking about?"

Kate scoffed and frowned more as she shook her head.

"What am I talking about, the-the water!" Kate said almost loudly. "The—the ship the-"

"Kate, Kate, relax there." David said with a smile. "You were dreaming, hun."

"And LOUDLY may I add." Billy said with a laugh from Leo and Kathy. "We heard almost everything and I have to say, I do NOT talk like that."

Billy, James, Leo and Kathy laughed.

"So I was just dreaming?" Kate asked with a faint smile. "It was all a dream—all of it?"

"Yeah, whatever-TITANIC dream you were dreaming of, wasn't real, Kate." Leo said with a smile. "We're a block away from the Titanic premiere at London's Central Hall though, so you woke up in good time."

Kate looked away and laughed. She had no idea why she had the dreams she did, but then again she did know. Somehow, she knew she had those dreams because the spirits of Titanic wanted her to know that on the 100 year anniversary of the Titanic sinking, they had found their way home, where they belonged—on the ship of dreams, Titanic, which was under the bottom of the ocean. The spirits had indeed found their way home and that was **the end**…..

THE END


End file.
